


Snow-White and Rose-Red

by Unfeathered



Series: Snow-White and Rose-Red [1]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23699152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unfeathered/pseuds/Unfeathered
Summary: After her Harry's death, Lucy finds someone to comfort and help her
Relationships: Drusilla (BtVS)/Lucy Saxon
Series: Snow-White and Rose-Red [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706752
Kudos: 1





	Snow-White and Rose-Red

**Author's Note:**

> My first femmeslash, originally posted [here](https://unfeathered.livejournal.com/60368.html) on 20 December 2007 following a conversation about role-playing (I was playing the Master) which got me thinking about Lucy properly for the first time and seeing the parallels with Drusilla.

She’d been with other women before (she'd been to public school) but not like this.

Drusilla was no schoolgirl with a crush and clumsy, fumbling fingers. Drusilla was ancient and powerful, full of magic and visions of the future. And skill like Lucy had never imagined.

She wondered what they looked like together: thin, pale bodies with large eyes, red mouths, long curling hair, and long bony fingers with red, red nails.

Those elegant hands (so cold, like Harry's) cupped her face. “Now,” Drusilla murmured, staring into her eyes and her mind. “Let’s see if we can find your Harry.”


End file.
